Bufandas
by Incantatem
Summary: ¿Qué pasa cuando intentas poner a un Slytherin una bufanda de Gryffindor?


Disclaimer:

_Ningún personaje me pertenece, todo es propiedad de JKR y Warner. (¿Pero puedo quedarme un rato con Remus?) (¡En este fic ni siquiera mencionas a Remus!) (¡¿Eso que importa?!….. ¿Puedo quedármelo? )_

Notas: _Esto es un fic slash _(Oh, ¿en serio? ¬¬ ) _ esto es, relación chicoXchico. Pairing: Draco/Harry, One Shot.  
  
_

**Bufandas**

-¡¡¡¡ACHÜ!!!!!

-¡Estas arruinando las coliflores!

-¡no es verdad! (snifff..)

_Cuarta sección del invernadero, 7:10 am de un jueves frío, húmedo y lluvioso_

-claro que si… las llenarás de bacterias y Sprout te arrancará la cabeza

-¡Oh, vaya! tu eres quien esta echando estiércol (ACHHU!!) de hipógrifo en lugar de abono de unicornio y yo soy quien (Sniff!) arruina las plantas…

-¿QUÉ? ¡Idiota! ¿No podías haberlo dicho antes?

_Principios de diciembre y por octava vez consecutiva, Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy cumplían un castigo debido a una "pequeña" pelea en el comedor que quizás no hubiera resultado tan desastrosa de no haber sido por el bollo con mermelada fugitivo que fue a parar en el cereal de Minerva McGonagall o el pedazo de crema batida que quedo colgando de la ganchuda nariz de Severus Snape_

-Ahora tengo que retirar todo esto…Idiota

-¡ACHÚ! Estúpido

-Hurón cobarde

-cara rajada (sniff)

- Imbécil hijo de papi

-Naríz de escorguto

-zoquete mimado

-Huérfano de mier…Aaaachú!!

-Malfoy ¿por que no vas de una buena vez a la enfermería?

_Harry estaba cansado de tener que aguantar al maldito Malfoy: además de encargarse de aquel invernadero habían tenido que limpiar el gran comedor sin magia, ordenar la biblioteca y dejar reluciendo los baños del sexto piso_

-¿para (sniff) que? Su estúpido pepperup no tiene efecto…

-¡claro que lo tiene!

_ Y Draco llevaba desde principio de semana resfriado, cosa que a McGonagall le importó muy poco a la hora de repartir los castigos._

-¡ACHUUÜ! No en m

_Poniendo en blanco los ojos, Harry se quitó la bufanda dorado y escarlata para ofrecerla a Malfoy quien lo vio como si tuviera dos cabezas mas_….

-………….

-…………

-………………..

-………………………..

-¿¿¡¡El Avada te dejo Demente Potter!!??

-Oh!! Malfoy imbécil, solo pontéela!!!

-antes ¡achú! Muerto

-Eres un verdadero idiota

-y tu (achu!) eres un Gryffindor (sniff!!) sin cerebro

_Aún tenían que terminar las coles, los girasoles carnívoros y las rosas de Enhebrea… la primera clase era doble hora de pociones y aunque seguramente al rubio huroncito no le pasaría nada por llegar un poco tarde, a él Snape lo despellejaría vivo…_

-Y tu un estúpido Hurón que prefiere que el cerebro le salga por la nariz a ponerse una bufanda de otra casa…

-que (sniff) Vulgar eres (sniff sniff) Potter

-Y tú te escuchas tan elegante diciéndolo así….

-Déjame en (sniiiiiiif) paz y trabaja que no pienso perderme el (¡¡ACHU!!!) desayuno

_Discretamente, Harry miró las macetas de su compañero…. Y perdió toda la discreción _

-¿trabaja? ¿¡Trabaja!? ¡¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿TRABAJA?????!!!! ¡¡¡Tú eres el que lleva tres macetas, Malfoy!!!

-No me encuentro bien…

-Ni creas que pienso ayudarte

-¿Quién te lo esta pidiendo? Es solo que( sniff) hace frío y me duele la cabeza, no puedo trabajar (cof coff)así….

-Ponte la maldita bufanda, te calentará y dejarás de poner pretextos tontos

-Ya te dije que NO Potter…

-Que te la pongas….

_Ohhh, a veces Malfoy podía resultar tan jodidamente necio…_

-¡¡Que NO quiero!!

-Malfoy, deja de actuar como un niño

-¿para que quieres (ACHU!!) que me ponga esa basura?

-¿¿¿¿Para que no mueras de hipotermia te parece una buena respuesta????

-Oh, ¡vaya! soy tu buena acción del día, ¿no?

_Con un movimiento rápido, Harry pasó la bufanda como un lazo alrededor del cuello del Rubio y tirando de ella, logró colocársela perfectamente alrededor del blanco cuello_

-¿Lo ves Idiota? ¿A caso se te ha caído la cabeza?

_Pero Draco no respondió. Las manos de Harry aun se encontraban tirando de la bufanda y al instante, el suave aliento de canela del moreno lo envolvió haciéndole olvidar por un momento el frío que le agarrotaba los dedos…_

-Aléjate Potter

_Pero las manos de aquel no respondieron a la orden. Sin previo aviso había quedado a escasos centímetros del rubio y sus manos tensaban la tela escarlata, enroscando lentamente los dedos en la bufanda acortando las distancias…._

-Que te alejes…Te lo estoy advirtiendo

_Draco miraba receloso a su eterno contrincante acercándose cada vez más con expresión hipnotizada y de pronto no pudo desviar la mirada… instintivamente llevo las manos al lugar en donde Harry aun apresaba la maldita bufanda gryffindor…._

-Estas helado. Ponte de nuevo la bufanda, Potter

-No, Tú estas enfermo

-¿este es otro acto( coff coff) heroico de San Potter? ¿Qué eres, un niño scout?

_Las manos blancas y delicadas se relajaron sobre los dedos de su rival, fríos y húmedos aún por el rocío, acabando así con la poca distancia (y cordura) que quedaba entre ellos. _

_Quizás fu el invierno, el frío, los vapores alucinógenos de alguna de las plantas o simplemente tanta tensión acumulada, pero Draco deslizo una mano hacia la cintura de Harry, atrayéndolo a su propio cuerpo y dejo que los dedos de la otra se deslizaran suavemente por el húmedo flequillo de Harry, despegándolo de su frente. Lentamente recorrió la cicatriz y sintió a Harry estremecerse, bajo un dedo por sus mejillas, su barbilla…. Subió de nuevo recorriendo el puente de la nariz y casi con ternura retiró los enormes y redondos lentes._

-Hay…. Mandrágoras… viéndonos

-¿Qué?- Draco Rió ante la total falta de coherencia de las palabras de Harry, contestando apenas en un susurro-

-¿importa (sniff) a caso que nos vean?

_Por toda respuesta Harry jaló aún más la bufanda hasta que la punta de su nariz toco la de Draco..._

_Harry no podía respirar, no quería respirar casi temiendo romper el contacto de verde contra gris… verde contra gris…. Verde….gris…_

-Tus ojos

-¿Qué?

-Tus ojos son (¡¡ACHU!!) verdes…

-¿y que?

-Realmente nunca me (coff coff) había dado cuenta….

_Malfoy deslizó su nariz por la cara de Harry frotando su mejilla con la morena piel del otro… el aroma se hacía cada vez más penetrante…Canela… la mano del rubio bajo hasta los labios… delineando su forma… acariciándolos solo un poco_

- y yo no te había visto reír as

- no te acostumbres( coff coff) Harry

- ¿Harry?

- ¿Has olvidado tu nombre San Potter?

- ¿Ahora soy Harry, Draco?

_Draco posó los labios suavemente en los de Harry, solo un roce, una caricia atrapando el labio inferior entre los suyos, probando el mismo sabor a canela que despedía su piel…_

_La lengua de Harry se deslizó tibia sobre los labios finos, abriéndolos poco a poco y rozando la lengua de su odiado compañero, jugando a enlazarla una y otra vez… Draco sintió una mano perderse entre sus cabellos perfectamente peinados, acariciando su nuca y atrayéndolo para profundizar el beso…. _

_Draco dejo los labios de Harry para besar su mejilla y lamer el lóbulo de su oreja. Un escalofrío recorrió al moreno y soltó un suspiro…_

_La boca del Gryffindor bajó lentamente por el cuello de Draco apenas rozando la pálida piel, mordiendo a cada tramo, lamiendo, acariciando, besando…._

_De nuevo los labios se encontraron para trabarse en un beso agitado, Un ligero gemido salió de la garganta de Malfoy y Harry lo estrelló casi violentamente contra la pared más cercana sin separar los labios siquiera, las manos de uno y otro perdidas entre los pliegues de túnicas y otras ropas…_

-Idiota….

-Imbécil….

_Aún tenían media hora antes de que comenzaran las clases, y tal vez podrían faltar al desayuno sin levantar sospechas. La cuarta sección del Invernadero era poco frecuentada y lo suficientemente lejana como para no ser molestados…_

_Y en poco tiempo, Harry olvidó que las mandrágoras podrían estarlos mirando._

-¡ACHÚÚ!

_Aunque al día siguiente, probablemente tendría un muy buen resfriado_

**Finite Incantatem!**

Un pequeño D/H para variar ...No exactamente mi pareja favorita ( A mi me van las parejas extrañas...Y además ¿Donde esta mi Remus Lupin? U) pero me agrada imaginar a aquel rubio congestionado....

(Preguntas, comentarios sugerencias, peticiones de un pairing en especial, amenazas, solicitudes etc.. etc...¡Deja tu Review!)


End file.
